Word
by Megan13
Summary: This is Mark Sloan. He’ll wine and dine her, get her into bed, and when he’s asleep… Bam! She stabs him through his evil little heart. Addison Mark comes to LA and Addison, pouts. Maddison


**AN: This was written because every good Maddison shipper has to write a fic where Mark goes to LA. It's just what we _do_. It's short and I want everyone to imagine Addison as a petulant child with her hands on her hips, bottom lip stuck out pouting, and eyebrows narrowed. Why? Because that's how I wrote her. Oh, and I don't know if Mark and Sam were friends ever, but they are in this fic.**

**PS: Please review. I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter of How Far We've Come and that's not good for my poor little go... Okay fine! My poor BIG ego.**

**Disclaimer: Duh, not mine.**

* * *

"Sexy man," Violet whispered as she stepped up behind Addison. "Five o'clock."

Addison smiled slyly and looked at Violet. She was just about to sneak a peek at the new man-candy when she heard Sam's jovial voice call, "Mark, you son of a bitch. What are you doing here?"

Addison's jaw dropped as she whipped her body around, almost knocking Violet over in the process. She watched as Sam crossed the lobby of the clinic and grasped Mark's hand in his own before pulling him into a 'man hug.' Beside her, Violet watched the exchange between the men and then turned her attention back to Addison who was standing with her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Um." Violet looked at Addison warily. "Addison? Are you okay?"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Addison muttered as her eyebrows narrowed.

"Do you know him?" Violet asked. "Because if you do, I'm about to beg for an introduction."

"Ugh," Addison groaned and strode over to where Mark and Sam were catching up. "Mark?"

"Ad," Mark said and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you. How have you been?"

"Fine," Addison said coldly. "Until now. Mark, what the hell are you doing here?"

"He's got a conference," Sam supplied happily. "He's here all week. Hey. You wouldn't be interested in transferring to a private practice would you? We could always use a plastics guy around here."

"No," Addison yelped. Mark and Sam stared at her. "I… I mean, no. He's doing more emergency work now. No more butts and boobies."

"But I like butts and boobies so much," Mark said, cocking his eyebrows. "You know that."

Sam opened his mouth but before he could speak Pete yelled for assistance with a patient. He looked at Mark apologetically and said "think about it" before answering Pete's call.

Addison watched him go and then turned to Mark. "You wouldn't."

Mark grinned at her slyly. "Or would I?"

* * *

"Naomi," Addison pleaded. "Please, please, please veto this. Please."

"I can't veto. It doesn't work that way," Naomi told Addison breezily as she picked up the chart she'd been studying. "And besides, he'd be a good edition to the team."

"We focus on babies and quack medicine," Addison argued. "We have no plastics clientele."

"Well, if we had a plastic surgeon on hand we probably would have a clientele." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Besides, Violet and Cooper are totally onboard."

"That's because Cooper wants advice," Addison hissed, "and Violet just wants to stare at his ass."

"Jealous?" Naomi smirked.

"Me?" Addison poked her chest with her thumb. "Jealous? Uh, I don't think so."

"Then why do you care if Violet stares at Mark's ass?" Naomi asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Because he…" Addison eyed Naomi. "That was a trick question. Wasn't it?"

"Yep," Naomi said, nodding. "And you are jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am…" Addison glared at her. "You know what, we're not five anymore."

"You don't want me to set you up for another trick question, do you?"

"I can handle any trick question you throw at me."

"I know you think starfish are gross, but are you still in love with Mark?"

"Ye… I hate you."

* * *

"So what's your deal with him anyway?" Pete asked as he sidled up to Addison. "I mean, he knows Naomi and Sam too so you guys must have some kind of history, right?"

Addison rolled her eyes and walked away saying, "You have no idea."

* * *

"Addison," Sam said. "Addison, stop pouting. It's been three weeks. He's not going anywhere."

"Fine, then I will." Addison stopped glaring at Mark as he conversed with a client to look at Sam. She crossed her arms over her chest petulantly. "It's me or him Sam. Which one you gonna pick? Come on. Choose."

"Well seeing as Halle Berry was here earlier to look into implants…" Sam held his hands in the air as if he was weighing his options.

"I have delivered many, many babies," Addison challenged. "Like, more than Mark has."

"Well he's a plastic surgeon," Sam told her. "They don't usually do that."

"I'm going insane with him here." Addison stamped her foot. "He's everywhere I look. Did you know he moved in on the other side of me? Seriously."

"I know," Sam said simply.

"You know?" Addison asked, confused. "How?"

Sam winked. "Who do you think got him the place?"

* * *

"So Mark was your ex-husband's best friend who you slept with, ruined your marriage over, followed you to Seattle, slept with some more, and then followed you to LA?" Cooper asked and handed Addison a string of tinsel.

Addison threw the string at the tree, hard. "In a nutshell."

"Hm." Cooper handed her another strand and watched as she hurled that one as well. "You seem angry. Is it because Pete's got a date tonight?"

"Pete can do whatever the hell he wants," Addison said, glaring at the Christmas tree. "No attachments, remember?"

"None?"

"Uh, no."

Cooper nodded and delicately placed a few strands of tinsel on the tree. "So," he said, nonchalantly, "Mark's got a date tonight too."

"I know?" Addison grunted and hurled a whole handful of tinsel at the tree. "With who, might I ask?"

"Just some girl I set him up with." Cooper shrugged.

"From the _internet_?" Addison asked scathingly.

"Yeah." He shrugged again. "So?"

"What if she kills him in his sleep?" Addison asked, jutting her face within inches of his. "I mean, come on now people. This is Mark Sloan. He'll wine and dine her, get her into bed, and when he's asleep… Bam! She stabs him through his evil little heart."

"If he's so evil," Cooper asked, smirking, "why do you care so much?"

* * *

"I have a problem," Addison said and plopped down onto Naomi's couch. "And it sucks."

"Okay," Naomi said slowly. "What kind of problem?"

"Mark." Addison said with a dramatic sigh. "He needs to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I can't get him out of my head when he's around and every time I catch a whiff of his cologne I want to rip off all his clothes and lick every inch of his body." Addison squirmed in her seat. "And I can't stand his new girlfriend. She's such a bitch."

"She's a kindergarten teacher," Naomi scoffed. "And a nice one at that."

"I bet she beats those kids into an inch of their lives," Addison mumbled. "I can't stand him. End of story."

"Beginning of story: you're still in love with him."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Look, we're not doing this again," Naomi said heavily. "Addison, just admit it. You still love him."

Addison crinkled her nose. "Shut up."

* * *

"May I cut in?"

Addison glared warningly at Cooper, but he handed her off to Mark anyway. She could do this, she decided. At least to be polite and not look like she wanted to scratch his eyes out for kissing his kindergarten teacher in front of her.

"Addison," Mark began quietly. "Would you please stop glaring at Beth like you're going to go all Carrie on her ass? She's scared to be in the same room as you."

Addison frowned. "That's the reason you wanted me to dance with you? To tell me to stop scaring your _girlfriend_?"

"Well yeah." Mark shrugged.

"Fine, whatever," Addison said as she pulled away from Mark and stomped out of the Christmas party and into the cool night air. "I'll just get out of your life."

"Wait a minute," Mark called as he ran out the door after her. "You'll stay out of _my_ life?"

"Yeah, since I scare your little kindergarten teacher and all," Addison spat and plopped onto the sand, Indian-style.

"Well you look like you're about to kill her every time you see her," Mark said and sat next to her. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. "And besides, you're the one who wants _me_ to stay out of _your_ life. Remember?"

"That's not true," Addison mumbled. Mark gave her a look and she added, "Not anymore at least."

"Then what do you want?" Mark asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Addison told him. "It's too late."

"Addison, do you want me?"

"I… Yes." She sighed, annoyed at herself. "But you don't want me anymore. You've got _Beth_."

"I could make Beth go away real fast," Mark said quietly.

Addison eyed him. "How fast?"

"Fast, fast," Mark assured her. He let his head fall to her shoulder. "You give me the word and she's gone Ad. I mean that. But you have to promise me that it's for real this time. Beth is a great girl and, even though she's nothing compared to you, I could see myself maybe, possibly settling this time. I don't want to throw away something good for nothing, even if just a few months with you would be something awesome."

Addison nodded and bit her lower lip. This was a big decision, but one that she'd been thinking about over and over for months now. "Word."

"Word?" Mark chuckled. "What, are we in the hood now?"

"No you asshole." Addison rolled her eyes. "You said to just say the word so I did. Word."

Mark burst out laughing while Addison sat back and glared at him.

"Okay Ad," he said after he'd managed to stop laughing. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll go give her the 'word'."


End file.
